


The song of the butterflies

by Ashanami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashanami/pseuds/Ashanami
Summary: In a broken world two boys struggle to find their place and yet the gods shows their secrets to no one except their kind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Everyone has its begining

Alarnys is horrible, from the corrupted nobles to the commonfolk dying from plagues and wars, to the horrible empire at the other side of the sea wanting to conquer us

Even for Royce, a young noble, the world is horrible, a war he did not wanted to participate in, and now a partner from another noble family 

"Hello, might I ask, are you Royce?"-A young man appeared in from of him, his brown hair looked dirty from training and his armor was shining like it was new "Im Conrad, they told me you were my partner and i wanted to meet you as soon as possible"-He was awfully cheerful for a soldier and very touchy as he was already leaning into Royce.

"I am indeed Royce, I would lie and say nice to meet you but it isn`t nice to do it"-He wanted to get over this and run away to the woods again, where he could be himself truly"So you and i are going to be together a lot huh, dont try to do something strange in the middle of the night of i might need to call the priest of Saranti"-Conrad made a face at that as if it where an warning and then he pout as if he was a child "I...I am not a ill sodomyte".

"I dont have doubts about that then, but please tell me,what are our plans for now".If he was going to fight at least let it be with orders."We are expected to be at Adell in 2 weeks to prepare for the imperial attack, none the less we could spent some time meeting each other, i...just think is better if we know eachother personally ...it would make cooperation better".conrad made a funny face and a second later started to laugh like a little kid."Oh god i sound so serious haha i sound so old dont you think, i was thinking that you want to hang out maybe go to the woods and explore i dont know"

"I like the woods when im alone better but if we are going to fight alongside you i want to see who is better, a duel will be better dont you think big boy?".Conrad looked like he was prossecing the thought and in an instant he smiled and offered his hand to Royce

Maybe this would be better than he expected, to have someone so innocent at his side would be a help to desert the army of the kingdom and run away


	2. Bonding is better when you actually want

"Can you stop following me Conrad Im not gonna lose myself"-Conrad was exausting to Royce, he was like a puppy, someone with infinite energy and a lot of questions."We must be together to bond and be better at the battlefield and, besides, i want to be your friend and pal in crime"-He was stupid he definetly was stupid if he thinks Royce will be his friends.

In all 4 days that Conrad has been with Royce he never stopped smiling and Royce have beging thinking that maybe Conrad cant stop by some sort of curse, it wasnt normal, and despite all he and Conrad where starting to get pretty along and yet there was something odd about him."Do you want to dinner with me in the forest tonight Conrad"-If that was the only way to discover the secret then Royce would do whatever it takes even get Conrad to the forest

"OH MY GOD YES OF COURSE I WANT!!.-All the castle had to hear that answer and yet he was not upset by it, as if like they would know anything of it, 

The road to the forest was long and full of talk from Conrad."I always been considered rare by other people,you know, always smiling always happy, and even then im only a man who knows nothing".Royce never though about how he was also rare because...of nothing."Everyone is special in their way my friend if you wanna be sad for that then be it but dont pest me about it".Conrad was too kind with Royce too his like but even then."ive never knew my parents, they left me here and the lady of the castle found me on a walk it was...lucky that she wanted a...well enough".Royce could never trust in anyone with it, that was what his mother told him.

"Do you think the fae are still in here?, i always wanted to see one to feel their magic, i heard that theirs powers are so strange that a man who links with a fae stays enchanted forever".Royce was seeing something dangerous take form in those words,Conrad was too innocent for a fae but her.

"Conrad, if you want to know a fairy i will show you one someday at the end of the war". And thus they arrive to the forest, red with autunm colors, to have their walk and later dinner


	3. In the silence of the forest a human and a butterfly sings a song of secrets and truths

"Lotus".No one must know, hear or see

"Lotus".For those who knows will...no, must die

"lotus".If you ever love a mortal...alone forever you shall feel

"Yes mother". said the girl at the entrance to the forest

Lotus was playing when a boy appeared fro the road that was in the side of the clearing."Hello...im...Conrad..you are?".He looked dirty but even then his clothes reveal that he was a noble

"...I...my name is...call me Lotus...no...dont call me that".if he knows, he must...die, he has my age."Hey, you wanna play tag or something, im bored".He was really happy to had found someone to play with."Yeah i want to".For hours they played and for the first time both Lotus and Conrad felt like they found someone special in eachother.

"So i have to return to the castle now".They'd been playing until dusk by now."My brother brought me here but he didnt return the other day...can i go with you, the forest is scary at night"

"This will not go unnoticed, you know that, do you? he is a noble boy and his older brother tried to kill him by leaving on the woods alone,and then he says that a fairy help him but only he was found by lady Arkur, we both know that this is a strange coincidence, if she founds about it Guiem would be transfered inmedeatly and we would be dead in a go"."You only says that because you dont do your job properly, if Guiem is transfered then we follow him why bother this stupid kingdom when our home is there, the three of us and mother, and then we will all be free from all of this, and that incident was years ago she wouldnt look into the past".This discurssion was old and stupid an it was nowhere by now.


End file.
